


Patch

by Darkestwolfx



Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [15]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Tracy Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: Everything in life could be shrunk down.
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660813
Kudos: 5





	Patch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first idea which came to my mind when I saw this word and so I ran with it! Not too sure about it, but let's see what happens! It's really short too and I'm not sure how much sense it makes but inspiration was lacking, so forgive me please?

This is the first idea which came to my mind when I saw this word and so I ran with it! Not too sure about it, but let's see what happens! It's really short too and I'm not sure how much sense it makes but inspiration was lacking, so forgive me please?

* * *

**15: Patch**

Summary: Everything in life could be shrunk down.

Words:

Spoilers: None.

* * *

Every Tracy son had a patchwork quilt.

Everyone was unique, and meant something completely different to each boy.

Their Mother had made them, artistic as she was. She'd started Alan's, but never lived long enough to finish it. So, with their Father and Grandmother's help, the boys continued the tradition, finishing the quilt just as their Mother would have with the respective materials. A path of his old clothes and blankets, something which represented the years passing by, right up until he turned sixteen; just as it had been with them.

Scott's was reminiscent of being accepted into the Air Force, the last patch completed with his uniform, because it was impossible for their Mother to sew in his acceptance letter.

John used his all the time when he was star gazing, all the while continuing to forge his plans to head into space, and whilst managing to discover a new star. He always had the blanket there ever since.

Virgil's remained living on the end of his bed, a waiting comfort for anything. He'd held onto it for dear life when they moved from Kansas to the Island, waving goodbye to their Grandmother in the days before she moved out here too.

Gordon's was reminiscent of the year he won Olympic gold; of so many hours spent in the water, of training, of travelling around hotels. The blanket had gone on every trip – unfinished as it then was, though it was completed shortly after.

Alan's reminded him of his family – whacky and crazy, odd and daring as they all were. International Rescue didn't leave much time for 'normal' family life (whatever that was), and he'd spent many periods of his life stuck in troughs and peaks, but the patch work quilt always remained the same.

It wasn't quite as neat as those of his brothers, not all the way through, because their Mother had been a fine seamstress and their Father had been useless, and it seemed – after much swapping and changing – that his brother's mostly were too. The blanket showed that in many ways, but Alan didn't care. He didn't care that the finish never looked quite as good. It was his. And it carried memories which were more valuable than any neat finish.

Virgil ended up being the one with the most skill, so it was his hand which had finished the quilt. Although, as John had proved to be the only one who could thread a needle without harm (to himself or others, and yes, eyes here looked to Gordon), it did involve a little teamwork, the red-head waiting around for those moments where Virgil would carefully pass him the little silver metal with a sigh. Apparently needles unthreading themselves was a more common occurrence then you would have thought.

Full of pieces of memories; something inhabiting each patch.


End file.
